


W samhain księżyc jest wielki

by Nichiko



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 minut do piekła, Magia, Samhain, chociaż autorka wie co tam widzi, manipulacja, nie wiadomo gdzie, nie wiadomo kiedy, otwarte zakończenie, ubezwłasnowolnienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/pseuds/Nichiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okej, czemu?<br/>Nie wiem. Ale skoro jest prompt, to jest odpowiedź. Jakaś.<br/>Ogółem lubię Samhain. I on jest jakoś jak Halloween, ale zawsze w czasie pełni, więc tak, to jest pełnia.</p><p>A więc: Tony ma misję. Tuż przed Halloween. Coś się dzieje z magią. To nie może skończyć się dobrze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	W samhain księżyc jest wielki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ew (winchesters_soulmate)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/pseuds/winchesters_soulmate) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:** [Bad Moon Rising](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5q_3WNoUljY)
> 
> Nie wyrobiłam się w czasie, wybaczcie :(  
> Również pisałam po piwie.  
> Również nie wiem dlaczego, ale dobrze się bawię.
> 
> Przeleciała [Loser69](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Loser69/works)

– Nie wychodź! – głos wściekłej Pepper niósł się po penthousie. Normalnie Tony zwróciłby na to większą uwagę, ale to, co sugerowała mu przyjaciółka nie mieściło się w jego światopoglądzie. Magia magią, ale mityczne święta nie mają nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością. Dlatego posłał jej tylko całusa – co musiało, swoją drogą, wyglądać komicznie wykonane w zbroi – i wyleciał. Niedawno dostali informacje o podejrzanej działalności, która zdawała się być magiczna. Albo związana z wysokorozwiniętą technologią bo, umówmy się, zbyt wiele osób myli te kwestie.

 _Don't go around tonight,_  
_Well, it's bound to take your life,_  
 _There's a bad moon on the rise._

Im bliżej był miejsca, tym dziwniej czuł się Tony. Początkowo było to jedynie delikatne rozproszenie, które mógł zwalić na nudny lot, jednak teraz czuł, że coś nie tak jest z jego sercem. Wielkie oko księżyca zdawało się patrzeć na niego wyjątkowo przenikliwie, a on miał wrażenie, że z każdym metrem obniża lot, przybijany do ziemi księżycowym wzrokiem, choć układ nawigacyjny nie wskazywał niczego podobnego. Miał ochotę zawrócić, ale coś pchało go do przodu. Może to duma, bo przecież nie przyzna się, że nie wykonał misji, bo miał _złe przeczucie_. Świat zdał mu się nieco bardziej szmaragdowy.

 _I see the bad moon arising._  
_I see trouble on the way._  
 _I see earthquakes and lightnin._  
 _I see bad times today._

Nie zauważył kiedy na jego drodze wyrosło drzewo. Oczywiście stało tam cały czas, a co więcej – to chyba ono było celem jego wyprawy, ale zauważył je w ostatniej chwili. Sprawdził jeszcze raz współrzędne, ale wszystko się zgadzało. Poza tym, ze znajdował się w szczerym polu przed... jabłonką. Serio, to jakiś żart z okazji Halloween? Jeśli tak, to będzie musiał porozmawiać z Capem o poczuciu humoru. Wylądował ostrożnie na ziemi, rozglądając się wokół. Wszystko zdawało się na wskroś normalne, choć wskaźniki magii (nie wiedział czy dobrze działały – za mało danych – ale po prostu _musiał_ je skonstruować) zupełnie oszalały. Zaczął obchodzić okolice, zwracając uwagę na ziemię, na liście, uważnie oglądając sylwetkę drzewa z różnych stron. Nic dziwnego. Tylko, że księżyc do niego mrugnął, ale to przecież... Zaraz co? Tony spojrzał jeszcze raz w górę. Wydawało się, że księżyc wyglądał normalnie.

 _I hear hurricanes ablowing._  
_I know the end is coming soon._  
 _I fear rivers over flowing._  
 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin._

Nagle zatrzymał się, nie mogąc wykonać ani kroku dalej, a z cienia drzewa wyłoniła się smukła postać.  
– Witaj, Żelazny Człowieku – odezwało się mitologiczne bóstwo ociekając patosem. W jego oczach migały iskierki rozbawienia. Tony zapewne powinien teraz zrobić cokolwiek. Rzucić się do walki albo uciec. Raczej to drugie. Ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że nie chce się ruszać, że chce słuchać tego głosu.  
– Długo nie mogłem cię dopaść – kontynuowało bóstwo. – Nie wiem, jak dostałeś w swoje nędzne ręce tak potężny artefakt – powiedział pochylając się w stronę Iron Mana i pukając w miejsce, gdzie powinien znajdować się reaktor łukowy – ale nie martw się, niedługo dowiesz się o nim wszystko. – Oczy Lokiego błyszczały. Patrzył się na maskę zbroi, jakby mógł zobaczyć przerażenie na twarzy mężczyzny.  
– Szkoda, że za pierwszym razem nie zaatakowałem w Samhain – powiedział łapiąc za naramiennik – ale nie spodziewałem się magii tutaj. Dość gadania – bóstwo popchnęło zbroję w stronę drzewa – czas przeprowadzić badania na żywym organizmie. Co Ty na to Tony? – Tony nie mógł się nie zgodzić. Czuł, że Loki ma racje. To brzmiało kusząco. Nawet, jeśli on miał być tym organizmem. Loki popchnął go na konar drzewa. Spodziewał się uderzenia, ale ono nigdy nie nastąpiło.

 _Hope you got your things together._  
_Hope you are quite prepared to die._  
 _Looks like were in for nasty weather._  
 _One eye is taken for an eye._


End file.
